Into The Light
by CameronDanvers
Summary: As Cameron Danvers comes back to her forgotten home of Ipswich, will she shine brighter than she had ever hoped to, or will she wish she had never tried? ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE COVENANT'S FORMER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CAMERON DANVERS. :**_

_****_

Who knew that I could be here at this very moment? Feeling so lost, happy, nervous, scared. I feel like I could go on for hours just trying to describe my emotions. My name is Cameron Danvers, and right now I am in a cab on my way to the house that I had forgotten for so long. Some people say that you can only run from your past life, but you can't hide. Well, those people are right, but if they had been through what I had, they would surely be wishing otherwise. I hadn't always been depressed; I was really happy when I was growing up with my brother, Caleb, my mom, and my dad. I wasn't ever mad at the fact that my dad was Using so much, he could've died. I didn't notice when I couldn't see him as much because of his dying body. I didn't even notice my mother begin to drink. To tell you the truth, I saw them just as much when they were happy.

They never really cared about me. Why would they? They had Caleb Danvers, the greatest son anyone could ask for, the mighty boy who would yield the power of the covenant. But I guess I couldn't blame them; I loved him more than I loved me too. He was a great brother, and I did regret running away for a while just because I missed his hugs. He always understood me and could almost always cheer me up when I needed it. He always knew what was up with me, and he made me feel like I was protected from the dangers of the world. I guess the pain of knowing that I didn't really have a future in Ipswich drove me further away.

Well, the thing about it is that Caleb had been maintaining good grades and keeping up with sports. He was fifteen, I was fourteen. Mom and dad weren't really much use around the house. I mean, I barely saw them. It was rare for dad to be out of the room at the time, and mom was hardly ever sober. Therefore, I tried to take control of our house. I tried to take care of mom, dad, the chores, the groceries, all of those things that nobody else had time for. This meant that I also had to keep up with my part-time job as a bus girl at Nicky's. I know, a fourteen year old shouldn't have been working at a bar, but hey, I needed the money and I knew people. As a result, my academics were flushed down the toilet. I had a passion for sports, but I didn't have time for them. Me and Caleb bother knew that I couldn't continue to live like this is my home town. We both knew it was better for me to just, disappear…

So, I did. I didn't even have the guts to say goodbye to anybody. I hopped a train to the next town, and the town after that, and the town after that. I didn't even know where I was or what day it was or anything when I had finally gotten off the sixth train into where I thought my new and permanent home would be. That place was called Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. I found the nearest homeless shelter and stepped onto the front step claiming that I had amnesia and that I didn't know how or when I had gotten there. Kind of like a modern day Anastasia, huh? Well they bought into it, and I was sent into a foster home until I, uh, regained my memory. Well there, with the Williams', is where I've stayed up until two days ago when my brother tracked me down and sent word that my father had died.

So here I am, in a cab, getting ready to step back into the world I used to loathe so much.

_**…..**_

_**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW. I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL GET LONGER AS IT PROGRESSES. PLEASE REVIEW!! I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT SOUNDS SO FAR???**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AND OF THE COVENANT'S FORMER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CAMERON DANVERS._**

****

The driver pulled up to the great mansion that used to be my home. Tears welled in my eyes as memories, good and bad, came rushing back to me.

_We sat on the front lawn at a wooden picnic table, and a cake sat with ten candles in front of me. I smiled._

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Cami, happy birthday to you!" I laughed as I looked around at the people sitting at the table. Caleb, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, and him... Reid Garwin. I don't know why I had always felt something extra towards Reid. He was the one who poked my buttons. The only person who could ever make me raise my voice, as I was usually sweet and soft. The only person who I had ever punched. And yet, he was the one who I thought I was in love with… I mean, I loved the other guys too. They were like brothers to me; I grew up with them and their powers around me. But I was **in love **with Reid._

_I bent over the cake and blew out the ten candles, laughing at the guys trying to sing in their "opera" voices. They were so outgoing, much different than me. I was always the quiet one, the one who didn't really start anything. Quiet, but not shy. Just outspoken. I mean, don't get me wrong; when I was offended, I could hold my own, but I didn't usually pick fights. I was too laid-back for that. I also wasn't completely shy when you got to know me. I could get really goofy and aggressive when I was comfortable around someone. I was always amazed that the guys took me into their group. I guess they didn't have a choice, with me being the sister of their covenant and all, but I knew that it wasn't just that. We had a connection, like each of our different personalities could balance the group out. I was the shyer, smart side of the group, along with Tyler and, in most ways, Caleb. Then there was Pogue, who didn't really care about school, and was overly protective of me, kind of like another Caleb sometimes. The difference was that Pogue could be the dumbest person ever. We did get into it sometimes, but Reid was still the only guy to get me as aggressive as ever. He was the stupid smart-ass, if that makes any sense at all._

_Caleb had turned around to get the knife out of the picnic basket next to the table. He was 11. Bad parenting, much? Not like he needed it though; he was perfect. He would never cut himself. I caught Reid reaching his hand out for the cake out of the corner of my eye. I turned to him and gave him my infamous glare; I was sweet and all but trust me, you didn't want to get one of those. However, Reid just laughed, grabbed a handful of cake, and flung it at me. I dodged it, smiling._

_"That's it, Garwin, you asked for it." I stuck my hand in the cake._

_"Bring it on, Baby Girl." I threw a piece of cake right at his head, and I got him. Of course. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" He was all pissed off now. It was cute, considering he was 11. Reid, along with Pogue and Tyler, reached for the cake at the same time. They exchanged mischievous smiles before smashing the blobs of cake all over my face and neck._

_"That is so not fair!!"_

I smiled, and a tear rolled down my cheek. I paid the driver, stepped out of the cab, and stood there. I didn't have any belongings; Caleb had told me in the letter that I didn't need any, and that everything I could possibly want would be provided in time. I guess he had finally learned to manage our family's fortune; I wished I could have figured that out a few years ago. But, of course, Caleb was the perfect one, not me.

I walked towards the front door, and the sound of the retreating cab echoed in my head. I was on my own, now. I didn't see any cars in the driveway; what if they forgot about me? What if all of this was a sick joke? It was probably Reid who sent the letter… leave it up to him to do something so shallow. My breath got short as I reached the porch. I let all of it out when I saw a note on the large wooden door. Wow, this place had gotten creepier since I had been gone.

_All five of us sat around a campfire in the front lawn; it was pitch black out, and we felt adventurous that night, so we had pitched one big tent. I was 12, and the boys were 13; we were too use to sleeping all together to care about having separate tents. Why would we go through all that trouble when we could just all cram into one?_

_"So..." Reid started in his mysterious scary-story voice. "How do you guys feel about staying out here at night? I mean after… you know, what happened." I looked around. Pogue looked like he was about to fall asleep, Caleb rolled his eyes, and Tyler tried to smirk off the fear in his eyes. He wasn't too good at it; it was cute, though._

_"Oh, what ever do you mean, Reid?" I asked with emphasized sarcasm. The guys laughed, and Reid just played it off._

_"Well, I mean what happened at this very house before you moved here… the **murder****s**." I couldn't help but feel a little bit scared. Reid sighed, waiting for someone to ask about this so-called murder._

_"What are you talking about? What murder?" I said in my sarcastic voice, again. I could tell this would be good._

_"You mean you never heard about old man Smith and his junk yard dogs?" When Reid saw he wasn't going to get an answer, he continued. "They say that anyone who passed that gate," he pointed to the gate and paused for dramatic effect, "ever returned. Those dogs had been trained by old man Smith to savagely kill any human form, except for him, of course. Even said that their cars were consumed by the evil of the woods, in time." I giggled at him trying to talk sophisticated. His face remained serious. "But, you wanna know what the worst part is?" He looked around at everyone._

_"Wh-what?" Tyler asked a bit too fast. He couldn't hide the fear now. It was too funny._

_"They say that the bones of the dead were buried right here, in the front yard, and sometimes, at midnight, you can see the forms of the angry victims, and hear the barking of the evil junkyard dogs." Tyler looked shaken up. I was, too, but I wasn't showing it. "But if you're really unlucky, you'll see the form of old man Smith himself, walking on his cane, to send the dogs after anyone who would experience the most excruciating death…"_

_Caleb cut him off. "Reid, that's enough." Tyler's eyes were wide and he looked at his watch._

_"It's 11:00." Tyler said softly. Reid smirked. Obviously, he knew that his job was done._

_"It's okay, Tyler. Reid's just making it all up." I said, giving Reid a look. I jumped when I heard a big noise coming from my left. I looked over and, of course, it was Pogue snoring. I hit his arm, and he lazily rolled over, and made his way into the tent._

_"You guys, I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm tired." I said, yawning._

_"Yeah, I think I will too." Caleb followed up. "What about you guys?" I raised an eyebrow at Tyler; I knew he wouldn't stay alone with Reid, outside, at night._

_"I- I'm coming, too." Tyler stuttered. He got a lot more brave as he grew up; I mean, when I left he was a lot more manly. I guess he was just going through a phase, at the moment. It was entertaining._

_"What are you guys afraid of old man Smith and his dogs?" Reid asked innocently._

_"I'm tired, Reid. Goodnight." I laughed and climbed into the tent. It wasn't long until I felt Tyler and Caleb lay down on either side of me. I felt pretty safe there; did I mention that the story actually **had **scared me? Well it did, but I was almost certain that nothing would happen that night._

_I awoke to the sound of dogs barking. Of course. I lunged straight up, moving both Caleb and Tyler while they slept. Caleb opened his eyes a little, but then went back to sleep. Tyler just rolled over and snored. I really wanted to wake up Caleb and Pogue; they had always been the ones to protect me when I was scared. I would've felt really embarrassed though. I mean, come on. I was 12. Then I heard the barking again. I looked over at Reid, whose back was towards me. A part of me knew that he was using to scare me, and another thought it was actually the ghost dogs. I figured that maybe, since he had just gotten his powers a few months ago on his 13th birthday, that he wouldn't be able to mess with my mind like that. I was sadly mistaken. I looked up at the shadow of old man Smith on the outside of the tent, with his cane, and two big dogs, and screamed at the top of my lungs._

I opened my eyes from the memory and realized that my hand was placed on the door. I shook myself a little, and read the note.

**Cami,**

**Gone to the store to get food.**** Mom's sleeping in her room. She's not feeling well; please don't disturb her just yet. ****I'll be back in a little while, just don't wonder off. There's a key under the matt. I love you.**

**-Caleb**

I smiled. He was so responsible. I wondered to myself if I was ready to step through the door, though. I kneeled down and got the key, then stood back up and took in a deep breath. I pushed the key into the lock and turned it…

****

**_PLEASE REVIEW!! I WANT TO KNOW HOW IT IS SO FAR. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!_**

_**P.S. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! IF I HAD MORE TIME, I WOULDN'T LEAVE IT HANGING, BUT I HAVE TO GO… ****SO, YEAH.**** SORRY!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AND OF THE COVENANT'S FORMER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CAMERON DANVERS.**

I gently pushed the door open, not wanting to make too much noise. I looked around, trying to push the memories out of my head. Coming home from school, trying to find something for dinner, watching Caleb and our friends having the time of their lives outside. The looks on Caleb's face begging me to not worry about it, and to come outside. I wish I could have just forgotten about everything that had to be done, but I guess I thought it was my responsibility since we never saw mom and dad. At least, I didn't.

I held back tears as I walked into the kitchen, running my hand along the counter top. I remembered when I had cut my finger open trying to peel carrots for me and Caleb to eat. I remembered the fear in all four boys' eyes when I ran outside screaming for help. Reid was the one who had Used without hesitating in order to mend it. Or at least, that's what Tyler told me. I had fainted from blood loss. I guess the knife hit a vain or something. Pogue told me that Caleb couldn't even glare at him because it was one of the best things he'd ever done for me.

I walked out of the kitchen smiling. I looked up the stairs and couldn't resist creeping over to them. I placed my hand on the frame of the rail and glanced up the large staircase. I remembered one of the famous fights that I and Reid had on these. 

_"Reid, I can handle myself." We were in my room, and I was trying to defend Reid's accusations calmly. I didn't feel like yelling today._

_"Apparently you can't, because you were going to let Kyle get into your pants." I laughed. Reid couldn't actually believe this._

_"Listen to yourself, Reid! So he asked me if I needed tutoring. I haven't even answered him yet." I waited for the answer I knew was coming._

_"You were going to say yes, and he was going to screw you." Reid threw his hands up in the air. "That sounds like a big deal to me!"_

_"I'm thirteen! I'm not going to let anyone screw me. Just because you think of tutoring in that way doesn't mean everyone else does." I bit my lip after I said this because I hadn't meant to dig that deep._

_"Is that what you think, Cameron? You think all I think about is screwing girls?" He said calmly. "Is that what you FUCKING think, Danvers?!" He raised his voice and sent a lamp flying across my room. I screamed._

_"Reid, stop it! I didn't mean to..."_

_"Just shut up, Danvers!" I had tears in my eyes._

_"Please! I didn't mean to say that and you know it! Why are you acting like this?" This was one of the ten times in my life that I had raised my voice. Reid stood up off my bed and walked towards the door._

_"Maybe because stupid bitches like you get under my skin!" This made me jump off my bed._

_"How am I a bitch?! You're the one accusing me of the stupidest things! Do you really think I'm that vulnerable..?" I let my voice trail off, and I looked at him waiting for an answer._

_"Yeah, I do, Cam." He said with a strong voice, and turned to exit the room. I followed him._

_"You really think that little of me?! That I would just walk around with any guy and let him…"_

_"I don't think that it would take much for a guy to rip you apart, Cameron! Just look at your mom…" Reid's eyes went wide at what he'd just said, and so did mine. I raised my hand to slap him, but before I could hit his face, he grabbed my wrist. I reached up my other hand, but he laced fingers with that one and wouldn't let go. I continued trying to kick him and to wiggle loose, but it wasn't working. "Cam, I'm sorry…" He tried to apologize through holding me, and trying to dodge my kicks. I was little, but I was fierce when I was pissed. "Cameron, stop." Tears were flowing down my cheeks. Finally, he twirled me around so that he was behind me, and had my arms crossed in front of my chest. I yelped when he held my helpless 5'2" form above the staircase. "Cameron, calm down." I collapsed onto the stairs, but he caught me. I continued crying in his arms for a while, wondering what made me love him so much… "I'm so sorry, Cami."_

I pulled my hand away from the rail and snuck up the steps to my old room. I was shocked to see that everything was still in its place. Everything, except for one thing… I walked to my dresser and picked up the small diary that I had kept so long ago. The small lock that had been on the end of it was broken off. I flipped it open and skimmed a page, but put it down quickly. The memories in this weren't good. I kept the good ones to myself, but I had always tried to keep the bad ones inside my diary. Many a page of my diary was stained with tears. This made me wonder who had opened the diary. I didn't want to worry about it right now. I just threw the diary in one of my drawers. Wait, the drawer was full?

I opened all of my drawers and saw that they were pretty much packed with clothes. Not my clothes, either… or were they? I looked in the one lone, empty drawer and saw another note. I carefully smoothed it out on the dresser's top and read it.

**Dear Cami,**

**Kate and Sarah picked out these clothes for you. If there are any problems with the sizes, or you don't like the style, we can get them exchanged later. This drawer is for your... well, you can talk to Kate and Sarah about that later, and you can fill this one by yourself. **

**-Caleb**

I wondered who Sarah was. I remembered Kate from when I still lived here… I wonder if Pogue still had a crush on her. I pushed off the question for later, and almost started to look through my new wardrobe. I was interrupted by the sound of a car outside of the house. I glanced out the window, my heart beating, and saw the outline of a hummer, and a motorcycle. A guy and a girl were on the motorcycle, and stepping out of the hummer were three guys and one girl. I raced out of my room and down the steps, then finally stood in the frame of the open door…

**PLEASE REVIEW!! ARE YOU GUYS GETTING TIRED OF ALL THE FLASKBACKS OR DO U THINK IT SHOULD BE MOVING FASTER? I DIDN'T KNOW, BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO REVIEW SOME OF THEIR UNKNOWN HISTORY, BUT TELL ME IF ITS GETTING ANNOYING OR NOT!! THANKS!!**

**P.S. SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGERS! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AND OF THE COVENANT'S FORMER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CAMERON DANVERS.**_

The wind blew through my hair as I leaned nervously in the open doorway. The wind from outside blew my straight, milk chocolate brown hair out of my face. Here I stood at 5'4", walking slowly on to the porch of this big mansion, looking at the frozen figures across the unkempt lawn. I saw the four boys look at each other, and look at me. I knew they must be in some sort of shock, too. I was having trouble keeping myself standing. I looked down at the brown flip flops I was wearing, and put my hands in the pockets of my form-fitting dark green sweater. I looked back up in the direction of the guys and the two girls with my clear blue eyes.

The guy that had gotten out of the back of the hummer was the first to start taking steps towards the house. Actually, he was the only one, at this point, who has moved at all. And suddenly he started sprinting towards where I was standing. I smiled, knowing it was Caleb, and ran towards him, too. I got about twenty feet from the house before we met in a collision that almost knocked me down, but my big brother wouldn't let me fall. He held me in an emotional embrace. I had longed for that simple hug for so long; I couldn't help but start to cry. I was here, this was now. There was nothing that could take this moment away from me. So I nuzzled there in my brother's arms for what seemed like forever, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't, so I guess it was probably like a minute, maybe less. It was great. Finally, we pulled away from each other. He smiled at me and reached both of his hands up and put them on the sides of my face. I just smiled as he wiped away my tears.

"God, you've changed." He said, looking me up and down. (Not in the bad way, of course! Sorry, no incest.) He brought his hands down to mine and took them. "You've grown up so much…"

"So have you!" I said, looking at the change. He had always been bigger than me. I mean, everyone was bigger than me. Now, he had at least a head on me. He had so much more muscle now, and his hair was actually short. I remembered when he tried to be all cool with his long hair when he was younger. I always thought he was such a dork, and here he was, looking all handsome. So, of course, I had to point it out to him. "Since when have you agreed with hair cuts?" I asked, laughing, and shook my hand around in his hair. He pulled away, laughing.

"I grew up, baby sis." He knew I hated it when he called me that.

"You know, I think I actually missed hearing that." I smiled. We hugged one more time before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw my brother from another mother, Pogue; and… I screamed and lunged at him. I couldn't help it. His hug was less emotional, and more playful. In fact, he spun me around a couple times.

"Pogue, I missed you!" I laughed when he put me down.

"Cami! I missed you, too!" He said in a funny voice, rocking me back and forth.

"And since when did Cami turn into such a babe?!" I heard a girls' voice from behind me. My eyes went wide when I saw Kate. I laughed and tried to go hug her, but Pogue wouldn't let me. I laughed.

"I'm not done with her yet!" Pogue said to Kate. I laughed. What a dork. So we hugged for a few more seconds.

"Are you good?" I asked, smiling.

"Yeah, for now." Pogue said, winking at me. I laughed. I knew he was a flirt. He couldn't help it. I **definitely** knew he didn't like me like _that_, though. He seriously was like my brother, or really more like a best guy friend… I don't know how to describe it, but I knew, after years of dealing with Pogue, that his little flirtations weren't anything to brag about. It's cool, though, because I don't like him like that, either. So, I ran over to Kate and gave her a huge hug!

"CAMII! I MISSED YOU!" Kate said, rocking me around in the hug. I laughed.

"I missed you too, Kate, like you don't even know!" I was holding back more tears as I hugged my old friend. I guess I really did miss these hugs. It's weird how you feel more wanted after you already leave.

"Hey now, don't try to steal my girlfriend!" I heard Pogue laughing behind us.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby, I'm just going to leave you for Cami," Kate giggled. Typical Kate. Gotta love her.

"Hey, now, that's not right." Pogue was trying to joke around, but I could hear fire in his voice. He gets jealous so easily. And protective. I remember clearly how many teenage boys were run off by my big brother-like figure. Good times, good times.

"Nah, Pogue... just, just leave them. I wanna see what happens." I gasped and immediately let go of Kate to turn to Tyler!! AHHHH! My best friend! He was the more sensitive one, of course. I could talk to him about any problems I ever had! I practically pushed Kate off me and flung my arms around the torso of Tyler! MY Tyler! I couldn't stop smiling at all. And since when had all these wimpy guys turned into studs?! I could just barely fit my petite arms around his abs. ABS?! And his huge muscular body practically consumed mine. Forgive me for being amazed. He had used to be pretty gangly. "Why'd you leave me, Cami?" This almost turned on my tears again.

"Tyler, I... I didn't want to leave you. I had too. Tyler, I missed you so much." I pushed away from him, looking him in the eyes. "I promise." He smiled a little. I could tell this was emotional for him; he's cool enough to be emotional.

"I know…" He hugged me again. "I know." I closed my eyes and let his warmth engulf me. He's really like my best friend ever.

"_Cami, what's wrong?" Tyler had asked me. I was walking across the yard, trying to hide my tears, just to get into the house. I was 12. _

"_Don't worry about it." I tried to push past him to get to my house, to my room, where I could cry and write it out in my diary. But he didn't let me go around him._

"_Cami, we've been friends our whole lives. There's no way you can't tell me." I looked in his eyes. I could tell him, but I'd be embarrassed. I was so weak. "Look at me." He lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes, wiping my tears from my cheeks. "You can tell me anything."_

_This made me cry even more._

"_It was… it was Cole." I sobbed. Cole had been this guy who was pretty much the school bully. Lucky for me, he thought I was hot. So when you've got a guy who wants a girl with as much aggression and carelessness as a bully, you pretty much get a rapist. And Tyler knew this, so he hugged me a while before putting his arm around my shoulder and leading me into the house and up to my room. We sat on my bed, and he looked at me seriously. _

"_So what did he do?" Tyler asked. Cole had never gone as far as he had that day. _

"_Well, I was in math class, and… I asked to go to the bathroom." Tyler closed his eyes and sighed. He knew what was coming. "I don't know, I guess he saw me in the hall, but… he, he followed me in, and when I came out of the stall, he…" I stopped for a second to let out a couple sobs. "He cornered me, and he kissed me…" This was an understatement... I guess I didn't have the strength to tell him exactly what happened. _

_I walked out of the stall to one of the sinks. I turned on the water and pumped out some soap. clank I spun around at the sound of a toilet seat slamming. I looked under the stalls, and didn't see anyone, so I walked back to the sink and started rinsing my hands. clank I dropped the ring I was wearing. Reid had gotten it for me for one of my birthdays. Who knew he could be sweet? And then there he was, right when I stood up from picking up the ring, in the mirror, smirking at me. Cole. He covered my mouth with one hand before I could scream, and put the other arm around my waist. Being little sucked sometimes._

"_You wanna bend over again? I was enjoying that view, ya know." He laughed. I struggled to get away, but I was no match to him. I was in 7__th__ grade and he was in 8__th__… plus he was huge, muscular-wise. He was pretty hot, but I hated him. I tried to push his hands off of me, but he didn't budge. "You know it kind of turns me on when they fight…" He whispered in my ear. I screamed under his hand and tried to kick and elbow him, and he just smirked. He spun me around and held me by my wrists, backing me up in a corner and holding both of my arms above my head with one hand, and holding my mouth shut with the other. He pushed his body up against mine, and I could feel his hardness on my waist because of our height difference. "Don't deny it, little Cameron. You know you want it." I gave him a nasty look and thrashed to break loose. He looked me up and down, and lowered myself so his face was closer to mine. "You're getting it either way, little girl." He whispered. I could feel his warm breath on my neck before he lowered his mouth onto it. I closed my eyes, trying to lose this feeling of hopelessness. He sucked and kissed on my neck, going up to behind my ear. He moved his mouth to my jaw, stopping just to look in my eyes. His hunger fed off my fear and he moved his hand away from my mouth to force his tongue into it. I could feel the tears coming on as he moved his free hand down to my waist and started to inch it up underneath my shirt. I screamed into his kiss and squirmed underneath his hot touch. I could feel a shiver going up my spine as he moved himself closer onto me and rubbed on my lower stomach. His kisses started getting lighter and I tried to use this as an advantage to beg for mercy._

"_Please, don't do this…" I pleaded in between kisses through tears. He stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, smiling. His hand was still on my stomach._

"_Don't cry, babe." I looked up at my hands being held above my head._

"_Please, let me go…" I stared at him, hoping for him to give in._

"_I can't do that, little girl. I just want you too much…" He came closer to me. "Can you blame me? I mean, damn, look at you." He started to come in to kiss me._

"_Please, don't…" I closed my eyes, gritting my teeth, trying to hold back tears. He laughed._

"_Don't do what?" He said, looking me over again. "Do this?" He moved his hand down my pants, but not far enough to touch anything. Just on the edge of my underwear. It still scared me, though. _

"_No!!" I thrashed to get away, and he held me, smirking. All of his joy fled from his face when the bell rang. We both knew that there would be a flood of students coming in a second. I mean, it was after school. Who doesn't have to go to the bathroom at the end of the day? So he pretty much dropped me and ran. I fell to the floor hardly before standing up and washing off my face a little. And from there I went to my last period class, grabbed my things, and walked down the street to my house. _

"_Oh my God…" Tyler's eyes were wide when I looked back up at him… not to mention they were black as night._

"_Tyler, you didn't…" I could feel more tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_Cami, I'm…" His soft caring expression turned into complete hate. I guess it was stupid of me to flash back in front of him when he could read my mind… literally. He'd seen everything, and I could only imagine what was going to happen to Cole. I didn't really care, though._

"_Cami, I'll kill him…" Tyler stood up off my bed and started to walk towards the door. A lot of people stormed out of my room around that time. Mostly Reid._

"_Tyler," I stood up and he twirled around, scowling. "It's scary how you don't sound like your kidding…" His facial expression didn't change. "You can't kill someone over me."_

"_You're my best friend; I'll do what ever the hell I want to with anyone who hurts you… especially like that." I felt bad for him, like I could feel what I felt._

"_Please, don't…"_

"_Wait 'til Caleb hears about this one…"_

"_Tyler, you can't do that!"_

"_Why not?!"_

"_I don't want to seem weak…" I choked on my words and felt like I was about to faint from crying. I fell on my knees just thinking about it. "I don't want to be weak…" I felt my best friends' arms around me._

"_You're not, Cami. You're not." That was the last day I saw Cole._

"Tyler, since when did you get so big?!"

"Well I thought I was a little flabby but dang…" He said, trying to sound all hurt.

"You know I don't mean it like that," I laughed in his arms.

"Geeze, guys, get a room." That soft, yet harsh voice almost scared me. It was like all the breath was pushed out of me. Like that feeling you get when you take one extra step going up a staircase. I pulled away from Tyler slowly and turned to see that face I'd missed so much. He was all buffed up, way taller than me. His hip was slumped to one side and he had his arms crossed. His longer blonde hair was flipped to one side, and he smiled that genuine movie star smile. I remembered when he told me how the smirk was like his signature; his smile was for me.

It was Reid. My Reid. The love and the hate of my life.

**_PLEASE REVIEW!! THANK YOU FOR YOUR FEED BACK ABOUT THE FLASH BACKS!! I WAS WONDERING ONE THING, THOUGH. IT TAKES ME A LONG TIME TO WRITE A REALLY LONG GOOD CHAPTER LIKE THIS ONE. WOULD YOU RATHER HAVE QUICKER GOING SHORTER AND MAYBE NOT SO GOOD CHAPTERS, OR ARE THESE LONGER CHAPTERS WORTH THE WAIT? JUST WONDERING!! PLEASE HELP!! THESE STORIES ARE FOR YOU!! THANK YOU!!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AND OF THE COVENANT'S FORMER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CAMERON DANVERS.**_

I just stood there for a second. We both did. Just smiling, like it was a dream, and the second that we could move towards each other, it would be over. Like we wanted this moment to last forever. Finally he sighed with his old attitude that I'd missed way too much.

"So, don't I get a hug?" He held his arms out and talked with this gay voice, a playful twinkle in his eyes. I smiled and ran over to him. His hug was especially tight and warm. It probably wasn't, but it felt like it. He ran one of his hands over the back of my head, like he was scared I was going to be taken away and he wanted to hold on tight, just to make sure. Again, he probably wasn't thinking like that, but it just felt like it! I could feel that kind of tension between us, and I always had. I guess I'm just delusional, but I don't know. There might be some kind of chance that he loved me like I loved him.

"Reid!" I said, burying my face in his chest. "I missed you so much!" I didn't want to cry, and I wasn't going to. I was way too happy to feel any other emotion. Why do I feel this way towards him anyways?

"Yeah, that's what you get for just leaving us." He kind of laughed, but I could tell he wasn't completely kidding around. And he's already mad at me. I pushed away from the hug and looked up at him.

"Reid, I'm sorry I left. I didn't know what else to do. But now I'm here! SMILE!" I giggled a little. He gave me a little bit of a smirk. There was still stress in his face. I could so tell. I guess I got used to reading his facial expressions, even for the smallest abnormalities. "Would you rather have had me stay away?" I asked.

"I would have rather had you never leave, Cam." He looked away. I looked up, not believing that he was already mad. Then I thought of something.

"Hey Reid, look at this." He looked back down at me, still looking a little annoyed. I held up my hand and smiled. He laughed and took my hand, looking at the small ring he gave me so long ago.

"You kept that thing?" He said, kind of amused.

"Yeah, I did." I said proudly. "You should feel pretty special." I laughed. He looked at me again. Those eyes still make me melt inside…

"I guess I do." He smirked.

"Cami? CAMI?!" Caleb yelled. I looked at him. I guess Reid and I had been looking into each others eyes for too long… "Uhm, so did you get to see your room?" He almost glared at Reid. He was probably trying to keep his temper low considering this was my first day back. So yeah, Caleb never approved of me liking Reid. Not that I ever really told him, but he was my brother. He just knew. Well, I don't think he knew exactly how strong my feelings were for him, but either way, he didn't want me to be with Reid. He always said we were wrong for each other because of our constant fighting. That I would end up getting hurt. He might be right, but I guess I always told myself I would take that risk.

"Yeah, I did see my room. Who filled the drawers again?" I asked. I had forgotten what the note said and I hoped my brother hadn't picked my new wardrobe.

"That would be us." Kate stepped forward with this other really pretty girl with longish blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." She smiled and stuck out her hand. I shook it and smiled back. She seemed nice enough. "I'm Caleb's girlfriend." She said.

"Oh really?" I looked at Caleb and he was just looking away, smiling. Was that a blush, maybe? "Well I trust my brother with his choice, so you're probably really nice." I laughed.

"Well, I would like to think so…" She laughed. If she screws my brother over she'll be dead, I swear it.

"Cami, I'm sorry, but how can you be wearing a sweater?" Pogue laughed at me.

"Yeah, Cam, it's like 90 degrees out." Reid tugged at my hood. I swatted him away, laughing nervously.

"Uh, I'd rather not…" I wasn't sure if I wanted them to see my changes just yet.

"Come on, what are you hiding under there?" Tyler laughed. I gave him a look. Kind of like, 'don't give Caleb the idea that I'm hiding anything because I am'. Unfortunately, Caleb caught on.

"Cameron, what did you do?" He said, still keeping his smile. I sighed. I guess I would have to show them sometime. I unzipped my sweater and pulled it off, revealing my short-sleeved tight black t-shirt that was cut off to reveal the belly button ring I had gotten maybe seven months ago. It was pretty plain except for that it had a small cross dangling from the bottom. I bit my lip and put my hands behind my back, waiting for a reaction. I guess it wouldn't have been a big deal if I had a personality that would suggest getting a belly button ring, but I was always so calm and sweet… unless I was fighting with Reid, of course. Who knew I had a spicy side? Wait until they saw my arm…

"Damn, baby girl!" Reid said, running his hand through his hair.

"Reid…" Caleb growled at him.

"What do you think?" I directed towards Caleb to try and get him off Reid's back. Poor, poor boy. Haha.

"Well, Cami…" Caleb started.

"That is totally cute!" Kate exclaimed. Caleb gave her a look. I tried not to laugh.

"Caleb, it's not that bad." Pogue said, defending me.

"Yeah, man. I mean it's not like she looks cheap or anything." Tyler backed him up.

"She's definitely got the body for it…"

"Reid!!" Everyone yelled at him.

"What?!" He shrugged. "Do you work out, Cam?" Caleb looked ready to pounce.

"Reid, just shut up…" Pogue shook his head.

"It's just a question! It's not like I was asking her what size her…"

"REID!!" Tyler slapped him in the chest hard.

"Ow…" Reid fell back a little, laughing. I was just biting my lower lip, looking down.

"May I please speak to Cameron… alone?" Caleb looked around at everyone. Kate looked at me reassuringly before grabbing Reid and Pogue, leading the group away from me and Caleb. At first it was silent.

"Cameron, why did you have to grow up so fast…?" He ran his hand down his face.

"It's what we do, Caleb. It's human nature." I gave him a half smile. He sighed and smiled back at me.

"I know, Cami…" YES! He called me Cami! He's not mad! "And… it doesn't look bad. Pogue and Tyler are right." I bit my lip.

"Uh, I have something else I think you should know about…" I held out my left arm. His jaw dropped. On my wrist I have a small but long tattoo of a cross. I always loved it. It was simple but bold, sexy but religious and safe. It was me.

"Cameron, I cannot believe you got a tattoo!" He exclaimed, covering his face. He couldn't be that mad. It was different, but not bad. At least, I thought.

"Caleb… It's not that bad, is it?" He sighed and looked down.

"It's…" He looked up at the sky, trying to avoid eye contact with me. "It's a tattoo!" I held back a laugh.

"I know, Caleb. And it's a cross. And it's not that big." I looked up at him with my big blue puppy dog eyes. I wonder if he's still a sucker for that. He looked down at me and immediately softened up and put his hand on my shoulder. Heck yeah he is! Haha. But I love him.

"Cami, I just can't stand to see my baby sis all grown up." I laughed a little.

"I know, but this is how I am now. I'll always be your baby sis. I just look a little different. I got a personality." I hugged him. "I love you!"

"I'll only say this once." He murmured as we hugged. "That tattoo… it's pretty sweet." I smiled. "And I love you too, sis."

We started walking back to the house and were met about half way there by the gang. I held my sweater and smiled at them, letting them know everything was okay.

"So, are we going to Nicky's or what?" Tyler said.

"Nicky's is still in business?" I asked, smiling. I remembered how Nicky had practically been a father to me. He used to run off a lot of older guys who tried to buy me drinks and stuff. When I was fourteen. Sickos.

"Hell yeah he is." Reid smirked.

"Come on, Caleb. Let's go!" Sarah said, looking at him with this pleading look.

"Do you want to?" Caleb turned and asked me.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." I smiled, getting excited. I missed Nicky's so much!

"Cami, you should ride with me!" Pogue said in this voice kind of like an excited little kid.

"I don't really care who I ride with…" I said, looking around.

"Ride with us. It's safer…" Caleb said, giving Pogue this death glare.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not really getting what he was saying.

"Caleb, I have never wrecked my motorcycle… except for what happened with Chase, but that is so different."

"Who's Chase?" I asked. Everyone's faces fell, like they were reliving some kind of bad memory.

"I'll fill you in later, Cami." Caleb said. "In the mean time, you can ride in the hummer with me, Sarah, and the guys, and Pogue, you can take Kate on your motorcycle." Caleb said.

"Motorcycle?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah." Pogue pointed to it. I looked and my eyes lit up. I turned around to Caleb, almost about to beg him to ride with Pogue, but the look on his face told me not to.

"Wow, that's a really nice hummer… can't wait to ride in it." I smiled. Caleb laughed.

"Good move, baby sis." We started walking towards the car and the motorcycle. After all finally piling into the hummer, I found myself sitting beside Caleb and a window, watching Reid and Tyler fight over who was going to drive.

"Reid, just lay off. It's Tyler's car." Caleb sighed. Obviously they did this a lot?

"Bull shit, I'll lay off." Reid said, being all bad ass and stubborn.

"Hey! I have an idea!" I said sarcastically. "Reid can get in the drivers seat and Tyler can sit on his lap and you can BOTH drive!" I smiled really big and Sarah started laughing. Reid and Tyler both gave me this blank stare. "Well if you can't make up your mind, then I'll drive." I said.

"Can I sit in your lap!?" Reid said in this really high-pitched voice.

"Sure, my dear." I spoke in an un-enthusiastic voice, opening the car door, and grabbing the keys from Tyler's hand.

"Hey!" Tyler said, trying to grab them back.

"Let's go!" I smiled and slid into the driver's seat. I looked down to adjust the seat a little and screamed when I felt a weight fall onto my legs. "REID!" I tried to push him off my lap.

"You promised, darling." He smiled innocently.

"I say a lot of things.." I struggled to push him into the passenger's seat. "You're squishing me!" We heard a small honk.

"Are you guys ready?!" Pogue yelled at us.

"Reid… get… OFF!" I finally got him into the passenger's seat and he pretended to pout. I put the keys in the ignition and before I knew it, we were at the entrance to Nicky's. I inhaled the smell of smoke and burnt french fries and smiled. We all found a table and sat down to talk. After breathing in the smoke for a while, I had to get something to drink. I got up.

"Do you guys want anything?" I looked around. Everyone shook their heads and I nodded and set off for the bar. The bartender looked at me and smiled.

"What do you want, hun?" I cringed my nose a little.

"Just water." I smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure? We're having a special. Buy one shot, get the second free." He winked at me.

"I'm not much for drinking, thanks." I smiled again, trying to be nice. Poor sucker.

"Come on, babe, live on the wild side." He leaned on the counter next to me. I laughed.

"I just… want water." He sighed and turned around, walking away to get it. I just stood there, leaning on the counter, tracing the outline of my tattoo.

"A girl with a tattoo like that not wanting to drink? Now that's surprising." I turned to my right. This guy with longish brown hair was sitting in a stool beside me.

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." I said. I didn't really feel like taking crap from people right now.

"I like the sound of that…" I laughed and looked down at the counter top. "I'm Aaron, by the way." He held out his hand. I took it in mine.

"I'm Cami."

"So, are you new here?" He asked.

"Kinda." I answered. I didn't want to open up to this guy. I didn't know him!

"I haven't seen you around… Trust me, with a body like that, I would have remembered." I looked at him. He definitely was NOT looking at my face. I moved a little away from him, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Here's your water, hun." The bartender handed me a glass of complimentary water. I smiled and turned around to leave, but felt a hand on my arm.

"I want to see you again." Aaron said to me.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" I said, shrugging. I really didn't care about a guy who's only looking at my body. I want a man, not a pig.

"Well, if you want, we can get out of here… Go back to my place, maybe?" He moved closer to me and his body was against mine. I pushed him away.

"No, thanks." I turned to leave him and felt his arm around my waist, holding me back. "Dude, stop."

"Come on, I know you want me…"

"Hey dickhead, shouldn't you be off fucking around with your girlfriend?" Reid came up behind me and put his arm around my shoulders. I stepped away from Aaron.

"Come on, Garwin. I'm just trying to get some game." Aaron smirked.

"Ew, you're wasting your time with me. Reid, let's go sit down…"

"You know him?" He pointed at Reid.

"Yeah, I've known him for like, my whole life." I smiled.

"What's going on here?" Caleb stepped up on the other side of me.

"Come on, all I'm trying to do is get some action and you fags even have to try and ruin that for me…" Aaron rambled.

"Again, if you're looking for action, you're wasting your time with me. You're not getting ANYTHING."

"Especially not with my sister." Caleb stepped closer to Aaron. I could feel the anger rising in my brother.

"Come on, Caleb." I reached up and pulled on his shoulder. "Let's just go back to the table…" I didn't want anything to start. Especially on my account.

"Don't mess with my sister again." Caleb gave him a glare and turned around to walk back to the table. Reid led me through the small crowd and I turned to look back at Aaron. He was just staring at me, smiling. He winked at me and I turned back around. This cannot be good news…

**_PLEASE REVIEW! IT REALLY HELPS! AND I TRIED TO MAKE THIS ONE REALLY REALLY LONG SINCE IT WAS SUCH A TERRIBLEY LONG WAIT! I'M SORRY! BUT HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE COVENANT'S FORMER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CAMERON DANVERS.**_

I sat back down at the table with everyone.

"What happened back there?" Pogue asked, eyeing the general direction of Aaron.

"Just Aaron being the usual prick he is, I'm guessing?" Kate asked.

"Pretty much…" Caleb said.

"Poor dick was trying to get something out of miss virginity over here." Reid laughed. I choked on the water I was drinking and started coughing a little.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked, giving me a suspicious look. I nodded and blushed. I remembered how I was always talking about staying pure until marriage before I left. And I really meant it when I said that I wanted to. I guess it was just too late now. It was a mistake, and I really didn't want anyone to know about it. I think Tyler caught on to my choking, though. Either that or the jerk got into my mind again. "Cami, you want to dance?" Tyler asked, pushing his chair out. I looked at the dance floor. There were a lot of people dancing, so at least it wasn't like I was going to be in any sort of spot light. I didn't like having the feeling that a lot of people were looking at me.

"Sure." I avoided eye contact with him and I walked beside him onto the floor. "Say This Sooner" by The Almost was playing. Fast song. Crap. I actually have to dance. I swayed to the music a little in front of Tyler, and he did the same.

"So, you had sex?" He caught me off guard and I stopped dancing and just looked at him. He took my hands and started dancing again, and I moved a little more, too. "We have to make it look like we're not actually having a conversation, or the others might catch on." I nodded and looked back at the group. "Do you really want to talk about your sex life with your brother?"

"I don't have a sex life…" I muttered looking down.

"Cami, that's not what I meant…" Tyler said, looking at me apologetically. I knew he didn't mean to suggest I slept around or anything. Every time I thought about how I had sex, though, I couldn't help feeling a little slutty. I sighed.

"Okay, so I did it once. A while ago." I tried not to tear up.

"Did you like it?" Tyler asked. I looked at him and laughed.

"What kind of question is that?" He blushed and looked down.

"I guess just looking out for you. I mean if it was force or anything, you know I'd have to hunt someone down." _Nice save, Tyler_, I thought.

"I liked it when it was happening… Then the first few minutes afterwards it hit me that I wasn't a virgin anymore. And I've kinda regretted it since then…" I sighed again. "I didn't even love him…" "All the Same" by the Sick Puppies was playing. Ironically enough. Tyler held me close and disguised his bear hug as casual slow dancing. He really is my best friend. "Please don't think of me any differently…" I whispered.

"Cami, I would never judge you." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes, smiling. "So you've changed. Everyone grows up eventually. And everyone makes mistakes. You're still like my baby sister." I laughed.

"Tyler."

"Yeah?"

"Are you still a virgin?" I could tell I caught him off guard, too. He blushed.

"Uhh… Yeah."

"Just wondering." I smiled. We danced a little bit more and then started to head back to the table where everyone was talking like they were excited about something. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Just got the word that there's a party tonight at the Dells." Pogue said. Everyone was smiling.

"I'm guessing these parties are a pretty big deal around here?" I laughed. Everyone nodded.

"Best parties you'll probably ever see in your lifetime." Pogue said, leaning back on his chair.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled. I was kind of in the mood for some loose partying.

"So maybe chill here for a while then head out to get ready?" Kate asked, looking around.

"Actually, I kind of, uh, need to go shopping." I bit my lip and looked at Kate and Sarah, hoping they knew what I meant. I hadn't forgotten that I didn't have any underwear at the house, and re-using underwear… that's just gross.

"Don't know what you're talking about yet, but sure, let's go shopping." Sarah laughed and started to stand up. "Then we'll meet you guys at the Dells?" Everyone looked around and nodded.

"Wait, what car are we taking?" I just realized that we had only piled into the hummer except for Kate and Pogue on the motorcycle. "I don't think we could all three fit on the motorcycle, and neither can all you guys."

"We can go get another car." Caleb suggested.

"I can ride with Kate to Caleb's on the motorcycle and Kate can bring back Caleb's car for you guys." Pogue suggested.

"That sounds alright." I sat down at the table and Kate and Pogue walked out of Nicky's.

"Come on, Baby Boy." Reid elbowed Tyler. "Let's go kick some ass at the pool tables." I laughed.

"Since when did you get good at pool?" I asked. A few years ago, there wasn't a time that Reid could beat me in pool.

"Since the day I was born." He smirked and stood up with Tyler. I stood up, too.

"I've gotta see this…" I muttered, following them. I pulled up my jeans a little, walking behind them, and we pushed through the crowd to the table. I immediately saw Aaron and a couple guys leaning against their pool sticks. I pulled on Reid's arm and he looked at me. "Maybe I should go sit back down…" He followed my gaze to Aaron and shook his head.

"He won't try anything while I'm here. Come on." He started to walk with Tyler over to where Aaron was. I walked beside them, head held high, not looking intimidated.

"Hey, Aaron." Tyler said as they walked up to him and his gang. "Wanna play a game?"

"I've got 20 bucks in my pocket saying you're gonna regret asking me that." He smirked. His smirk wasn't like Reid's. It was hateful, lustful… disgusting. Reid's always had that playful sense. Aaron's sent a shiver up my spine.

"I've got a 20 in my pocket that needs a friend." Reid laughed.

"You know, usually, I'd love this wonderful opportunity to take your money, Garwin, but tonight, let's make things interesting." Aaron smirked again. Ew…

"What did you have in mind?" Tyler asked, raising an eyebrow, as Aaron's eyes traced my body.

"You win, and you can take my 20 and put me up to any dare you want." He paused and looked at me. "I win, and you can keep your money if I get a little kiss." He nodded at me.

"You know, Aaron," Reid laughed, "I kinda knew you were homo, but come on, coming out of the closet in a bet? No Aaron, I will not make out with you!" He said loud enough to turn some heads at the bar. I snorted and Aaron's face got red.

"As much as you wish I would make a bet to kiss you, Garwin, I was referring to this one." He put his hand on the side of my face. I would have pushed his hand away if Reid hadn't.

"Back off, bitch." Reid suddenly seemed taller and looked Aaron up and down. "Isn't it obvious she doesn't want you?"

"Ooh, feisty, Garwin. Even for you." Aaron smirked.

"You wanna try me?..." Reid started towards Aaron. I'm thinking these two should just never see each other again. They obviously can't get along well.

"Reid, come on. Let's not start anything tonight." I put my hand on his bicep and he seemed to get a little less tense.

"Yeah, Garwin. Settle down like every other whipped boy in town." Aaron and his boys laughed. Reid seemed ready to lunge at him.

"Reid, stop." I got in front of him and put both hands on either or his shoulders.

"Cam, I got him…" He muttered, obviously focused on pounding Aaron's face into the wall.

"Listen to her, man. Aaron's a prick, we all know that. For Cami's sake, let's leave this alone tonight."

"Last time I checked, Cameron was the one who left all of us. I'm not sure I owe her anything." My jaw dropped and I backed away from Reid. He was obviously too fed up in his anger to realize what he said, cause he was still glaring at Tyler like he was the one he had insulted. Tyler looked at me with sympathy. I never told him I liked Reid, but I think he knew. He knew everything.

So I walked away from them. I didn't even want to talk about it. I just walked away. I walked past the table where Sarah and Caleb were sitting. I walked past that nasty bar tender who was trying to get me to drink. I walked past the dance floor and the numerous clouds of smoke. I walked right out the door, not even knowing where I was going. I just walked, infuriated. Reid still had that way of getting to me like no one else. So there I was, standing outside, wishing he would come after me, but of course not. He's Reid Garwin. He would never come after me. My finger twitched and my hand started moving towards my pocket. I pulled back, fighting back the desire.

I always said I would never smoke, too. I guess somehow the stress of everything pushed me into it. I told myself I would quit to come back here. I think Caleb would have my head for it. I was cutting back, but situations like these had always called for a smoke. I needed it… I had to have it… I tucked my hands under my armpits and sighed, looking down. I couldn't do this. I heard the door swing open and turned around to see who was coming out. My heart fell when I saw it was some guy I didn't know. He stood a few feet away from me and lit a cigarette. Great… I looked at him curiously. That place is full of smoke. Why would he bother to come outside? He caught me looking at him and I looked down.

"You need a cigarette or a lighter?" He asked. Ugh. I smiled.

"No, thanks." My hand twitched again, except this time it was kind of a noticeable twitch. He laughed. He was kind of cute…

"Trying to quit, huh?" He asked. I looked down and nodded.

"My brother and friends don't know I took it up." I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and stretched out a little. "I think they would kill me."

"Are they in there?" He motioned towards the door to Nicky's and I nodded. "Then why are you out here?" I chewed on the inside of my mouth and looked at the door.

"No reason, really." He laughed again.

"You're a bad liar." I smiled and looked down.

"Nice to know." He blew out a puff of smoke and I looked at the cloud of smoke almost longingly.

"Do you need a light?" He asked, pulling out his lighter. I gave up and nodded, pulling out the pack of Marlboro's I had in my pocket. I had one left. "Last one?" He asked. I nodded and held up the cigarette to my mouth. He brought up the light, and as soon as I thought he would click it to ignite my addiction, he snatched the cigarette from my mouth and dropped it in a puddle. "Those things will kill you, you know."

"Are you kidding me?!" I looked at the cigarette ad then back at him. Somehow, though, I couldn't be really mad at him. "… Thanks." I shuddered a little and looked back at the street.

"So what's your name?" He asked. I took a second to observe him. He was wearing a tight white polo that outlined his built muscles perfectly. He had short spiked black hair and slightly tanned skin. His eyes were a deep shade of brown and he wore baggy light jeans with a hole in the knee and brown flip flops.

"I'm Cameron Danvers." He held his hand out to me.

"Jordan Taylor." I shook his hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

_**OK SO I KNOW THIS IS MOVING REALLY SLOWLY AND EVERYTHING SORRY GUYS IVE BEEN SOOOOOO INCREDIBLEY BUSY YOU HAVE NO CLUE! AND I WANTED TO MAKE IT TO THE PARTY IN THIS ONE BUT I DECIDED THAT IT WAS TOO MEAN TO MAKE YOU WAIT LONGER. SO HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! REVIEWWW! ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE 10 NEW REVIEWS. :)**__** I WANT THEM. HAHA.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE COVENANT'S FORMER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CAMERON DANVERS.**_

I looked up as Pogue rode up on his motorcycle and Kate pulled in the parking lot behind him in Caleb's convertible. I looked at Jordan. Dang he's cute…

"I've gotta go." I said. He looked kind of disappointed.

"Will I see you around?" He asked.

"Are you going to that party tonight at the Dells?" I couldn't help but flirt a little! If you saw this guy I doubt you would be able to resist either… And Reid was being a jerk.

"Well I wasn't planning on it, but I might reconsider." He smiled. Not a nasty perv-ish smile, either. Like a genuine movie star kind of smile. It made me smile.

"You should."

"Cami!" Kate yelled at me from the car. We both looked at her. "Go inside and get Sarah! We've gotta hurry if we're going to be done before the party!"

"Uhm, I think I've got to go." He laughed and looked at Kate, then back at me.

"Well maybe I'll see you tonight." I smiled and waved before opening the door to Nicky's and finding Sarah. Tyler and Reid were sitting at the table again but I avoided eye contact with both of them.

"Sarah, Kate's got the car. Let's go." I started walking away a little as she got up and said goodbye to Caleb.

"Bye, everyone!" Sarah smiled and waved. I waved in the general direction of the table and we walked out. I was surprised to see that Jordan was already gone, and not so surprised to see Pogue and Kate making out over the side of the convertible.

"Kate, we've got to go!" I said over-enthusiastically as Sarah and I came up to the car. She and Pogue jumped away from each other and blushed. I just smiled. They kinda waved at each other and Pogue looked down and walked back into Nicky's. Kate fake glared at me. I just smiled sweetly and started to get into the back.

"Hunny, you are not sitting in the back all alone." Kate looked at me.

"But if I sit in the front Sarah has to sit in the back?" I would have felt bad if I kicked Sarah in the back.

"We can all squeeze in the front." Sarah laughed.

"You can sit in the middle." Kate smiled at me. _**"Do you work out, Cam?!" **_Kate over-exaggerated, mimicking what Reid had done when he saw my belly button ring.

"Shut up!" I hopped into the car and squished on the little hump thingy beside Kate. It was only a little uncomfortable. I turned up the radio and laughed when the song "Animals" by Nickelback was playing. Kate yelled and we were off.

After a while of underwear shopping, we ended up back at the big Danvers' manor. We walked in slowly, looking around for my mother, knowing that it would probably be best if we met when Caleb was there. We tip-toed up the stairs and to my room to fill the drawer.

"Ooh, Reid's gonna like these…" Kate smiled and held up a black lacy bra I had bought when we went out. I snatched it from her.

"My underwear is none of Reid's concern." I pretty much stuffed the drawer full of everything we bought.

"Ooh, feisty." Sarah laughed. "You like him don't you?" I bit my lip and slammed my drawer closed.

"Reid is a jerk. He always will be."

"…but you like him." Sarah put one of her hands on her hip and raised an eyebrow. I let go of my defensive stance and collapsed onto the bed with a sigh.

"I don't know." I stared at my ceiling. "He already called me out. In Nicky's. In front of Tyler and Aaron and a bunch of people around the pool tables." Kate sat down by me.

"What did he say?" I told her what had happened with Aaron and what Reid had said to me. She didn't look too surprised, which I guess is pretty bad, but he's said and done worse. "You know Reid. He says things he doesn't mean all the time. But you still love him." Kate looked at me sympathetically.

"No matter how I feel about Reid sometimes, I keep thinking if I really deserve that or not. Maybe he's not the one for me."

"Is this about Reid, or about that guy you were talking to outside of Nicky's?" I looked at her. I wasn't really sure myself.

"I don't like it that I can pretty much expect to be verbally abused by Reid. I love him when he's not mad, then as soon as he gets fired up, I can't stand him." I sighed. "I don't feel like I deserve that, you know? And if it doesn't stop, I don't know if I can put up with it." I thought for a second and smiled a little. "That guy outside of Nicky's was really cute." We all jumped when we heard a small thump outside the door.

"What was that?" Sarah asked and looked towards the hallway. I got up and walked towards the door, sticking my head out. I looked both ways down the hall and didn't see anyone, shrugging and closing the door.

"Uhh, maybe it was a draft?" I stayed standing by the door. Kate smiled.

"You know what I think?" She asked mischievously.

"I know that look, Kate." I raised an eyebrow. "What are you thinking?"

"I know exactly what she's thinking." Sarah turned to me and looked me up and down.

"What?" I laughed.

"You need to be looking FINE tonight!" Kate started walking towards me. "You can already thank us for picking out your wardrobe…"

_**REID'S P.O.V.**_

After talking about Cami the whole afternoon at Nicky's with the guys, we finally got to Caleb's place, and I had my mind set on apologizing to her. I didn't mean it, and I know she knew I didn't. She had to know… and if she didn't, I was gonna make damn sure she did. I love that girl. She's like my sister… well, not really like my sister. I mean I love her… I don't know what to think about her. I'd always had feelings for her despite the fact that Caleb would kill me if I tried anything. I loved how she was just herself. She wasn't trying to be anything she wasn't. She was sweet in the real way, and that's always been hard to come by. Then just looking at her now… she's beautiful. That's not even a word I really use. I mean, it's a word I've thrown around to impress a few girls and maybe get some action, which is terrible, but Cami really is beautiful…

Since when do I think that tricking girls into bed was terrible? It's just what I do… I swear to God Cami's already rubbing off on me. She's been here a few hours and she's already gotten inside my head. I wonder if she knows that she was and is always on my mind. Even when I was with those other girls. Especially when I was with those other girls.

I got out of the hummer without even saying anything to any of the guys, and they didn't stop me. We had talked about what I said to her that I didn't mean it, and they knew what I was thinking. I made my way up the stairs, trying to be quiet. Then I heard her.

"My underwear is none of Reid's concern." What the hell are they talking about?

"Ooh, feisty." Sarah was saying. "You like him don't you?" I stopped in my tracks. I had to hear this. I couldn't miss out on it. As wrong as it is, I couldn't even find the strength to move my legs. I crouched down by the door and peeked in the room by the small opening in the doorway. I could just barely see the bed in the room.

"Reid is a jerk. He always will be." I closed my eyes. She's pissed at me.

"…but you like him." Sarah said again. She let out a really deep sigh and fell on the bed so I could see her.

"I don't know." I couldn't help but smile a little. "He already called me out. In Nicky's. In front of Tyler and Aaron and a bunch of people around the pool tables." Kate sat down by her and my smile fell. I really messed up, didn't I?

"What did he say?" She told her what had happened at the tables. I was almost mad that Kate didn't really react. Was she this used to me hurting Cami? "You know Reid. He says things he doesn't mean all the time. But you still love him." Kate looked at Cami like she felt sorry for her liking me.

"No matter how I feel about Reid sometimes, I keep thinking if I really deserve that or not. Maybe he's not the one for me." No, she can't think that, I have to prove her wrong… I slouched with my back to the wall beside the door of the room.

"Is this about Reid, or about that guy you were talking to outside of Nicky's?" What the fuck?! She was already talking to another guy?!... I can't let her go…

"I don't like it that I can pretty much expect to be verbally abused by Reid. I love him when he's not mad, then as soon as he gets fired up, I can't stand him." No, no, no! I didn't mean to hurt her… I don't want to do this to her anymore… I can't stand her like this. Does this happen every time I get mad? "I don't feel like I deserve that, you know? And if it doesn't stop, I don't know if I can put up with it." I'll prove her wrong tonight. I'll show her I can be her guy. I started to get up to walk back downstairs. "That guy outside of Nicky's was really cute." I could almost hear her smiling, and I completely lost my balance and fell. I tried to catch myself, and did half-way, but I didn't stop my head from bumping the wall by the door.

"Shit…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" I heard Sarah ask. I scrambled up quietly and jogged down the hall and then down the stairs, just in time to hear Cami.

"Uhh, maybe it was a draft?" I sighed with relief.

_**CAMI'S P.O.V. **_

I looked myself over in the mirror. I had to admit, Sarah and Kate did a pretty good job. I was wearing a tube top that came up just below my belly button this time. It didn't show my belly ring, but it showed my slightly toned abs. Reid was right. I did work out. I also tanned, and you could tell looking at my smooth shoulders. Yeah, I felt pretty confident right about now. My skin was tanned almost perfectly. Not in the orange spray-on way, either. Like, you could tell it was a real tan, not caked-on bronzer. My hair was down and fell smooth and straight just barely over my shoulders. I brushed my bangs to the side a little and looked over myself again. Kate had bought me these big, but not too big, silver hoop earrings. I was wearing some eyeliner and a little bit of eye shadow that was a dark shade of purple. I wore a pair of low-cut dark blue skinny jeans that showed off the black 2-inch heels Sarah had gotten me. I bit my lip and smiled at them.

"So?" I asked. "Am I done or what?" They both smiled.

"I'd tap that." Kate nodded. I laughed. Kate was wearing one of Pogue's big jackets with dark blue jeans and a pair of black boots. Sarah was wearing a low-cut, long blue t-shirt and a dark blue mini skirt with flip flops.

"Ready, ladies?" I asked, motioning to the door.

"Let's do this." Sarah laughed.

We walked down the hall and stepped down the large staircase to find the guys already there waiting for us. They were all in a circle talking about something that seemed pretty important. Important enough for them to not notice us standing there looking at them like they were stupid. I cleared my throat kind of loudly, and at first it didn't really catch their attention. I did it again, louder, and it did catch the attention of one of them. The one I was hoping it would, too.

"Woah…" Reid exhaled, and the rest of the guys turned their heads. Pogue smiled at Kate, and Caleb had an uneasy look on his face looking at me.

"Ready to go?" Sarah smiled and stepped between me and Caleb. The look went away and was replaced by a goofy grin.

"Yeah, let's party!" Tyler clapped his hands and we all headed out to the Hummer. Tyler drove, and Reid sat in the window seat in the back without argument, while I sat beside him with Sarah beside me. Caleb sat in shot gun. Reid didn't say anything to me the entire time there, looking out the window. I looked at my hands laced together in my lap, trying so hard to catch Reid looking at me. I didn't catch him, but what I could have sworn I saw him doing was opening his mouth to talk, and then exhaling in defeat, as if he couldn't even find the right thing to say. He did this a few times before we awkwardly unloaded in the woods close to the Dells.

I walked beside Sarah and Kate, who were giggling, linking arms with their boyfriends'.

"Cam…" I heard Reid finally sigh. I turned to him, and I could feel the hope shooting out of my eyes.

"Yeah?" He looked at his feet, and then up at the group. They all turned silent and were pretty much staring at us. I couldn't help but smile; this was awkward.

"Can I talk to you alone?" He emphasized the word alone so the others could hear him. This was followed by a loud murmur or sighs and a line of eye rolling, but I didn't mind. "Nosy fuckers…" Reid laughed. I loved his laugh… aw crap. I love him… too much. "Cam, you know I didn't mean what I said tonight at Nicky's, right?" His facial expression was so intense, I couldn't even look at him without feeling like he was drilling holes into my eyes. So I looked at the ground instead, and chewed on the inside of my lip before answering.

"I hoped you didn't mean it… It's just hard to tell with you, Reid." I sighed.

"I know, Cam, I know", his words came out faster than his usual cool, calm, and collected voice let them, "but you have to know I didn't. I mean, I've missed you so much. I don't blame you for leaving, you had to go. I know that. You have to know that I know that…" He paused for a second, and I had to look him straight in the eyes as he said that, making sure I wasn't being played or fooled with. This wasn't like him. I could read the pain and desperation off his face. It made me want to cry.

"Reid, I believe you. Honestly, I do. But…" I paused. I didn't want to give away how much I loved him. How much I wanted him. How afraid I was of this continuing and how badly it hurt me when he did things like this… First I was hurt because he was mad at me, and now I couldn't stand to see him so vulnerable.

"Look, Cam, I promise, I'll be better. I don't want you to be mad at me. Give me a chance?" I got confused. A chance? I'd always given him chances, almost every day. What kind of chance was he talking about? I guess he could read my facial expression pretty well. Then again, he always could… He knew me too well. "Cam, I know I can be a real dick sometimes. Hell, everyone within a 5 mile radius can tell I can be a dick sometimes…," he smirked and I laughed, trying to hold back tears, "but I'll try so hard to stop. I promise. I love you, Cami…"

_**HAHAHA!! CLIFFHANGER! I WANTED TO GET IN THE PARTY THIS CHAPTER, BUT I GUESS IT WILL WAIT. : ) I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU GUYS WAIT ANY LONGER. YOU ALSO SURPRISED ME WITH ALL THE COMMENTING. I FIGURED THAT BY THE TIME I GOT ALL THE COMMENTS REQUESTED I WOULD BE DONE, BUT I THINK I GOT THEM BEFORE I WAS EVEN STARTED! SO THIS TIME, LET'S REALLY GO FOR IT. : ) I WANT 50 COMMENTS ON THIS CHAPTER BEFORE THE NEXT ONE. AND SUGGESTIONS? I KNOW THIS IS A HIGH GOAL BUT I NEED TIME AND I WANT FEEDBACK. BYE EVERYONE! ENJOYYY!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE COVENANT'S FORMER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CAMERON DANVERS.**_

At that moment, a million things ran through my head. Those ten times I raised my voice because of him. After the fight above the stairs and when I felt so comfortable crying in his arms. The ring I was rolling around on my finger. How desperate he looked right now. How I had never seen him this vulnerable. How it scared me in a way. I was trying to find the words to say what I wanted to say. I held up a finger to him to signal that I needed a second to catch my breath on this one. He nodded and sighed, looking almost as scared as I felt then.

"Reid, honestly, I don't know what to think right now." I held up one of my hands to stop him from saying anything else. "I'm not saying I don't have feelings for you. I just…"

"Reid!" I heard a girl yell from across the parking lot. I sighed, thinking it was Kate or Sarah. When I turned around to look, I almost started crying. She was beautiful.

She was at least 5'8" without the high heels she had on. She had long wavy platinum blonde hair that ran down her back. She had a tan to die for. She was wearing a denim mini skirt and a low cut blue tank top that brought out the gorgeous blue in her eyes that were lined evenly with mascara. Her lips were a soft yet bold shade of pink, if that makes any sense. And she walked smoothly right in between me and Reid.

"Hey." She smiled. Her voice was even and seductive, and she placed her hand softly on his shoulder. The tension on his face was obvious. He looked like he didn't know what to do. I looked over myself again, feeling incredibly envious of her perfection. I looked like a small child next to her.

"H-Hey, Beth." He kind of smiled, looking at me for a brief second before locking his eyes with hers. He couldn't look away from her. I knew it.

"Why aren't you at the party yet? I'm sure they're missing you out there." She winked at him and smiled. Her teeth were perfectly aligned, and seemed to glow in contrast to the darkness around us.

"Well I was just…" He motioned towards me, looking like he was about to break a sweat. She finally looked at me, and I could see how he had such a hard time looking away from her. She was enchanting. She looked me up and down, smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I interrupted something didn't I?" She laughed an angelic laugh, and it was almost like I couldn't even be mad at her anymore. "I didn't even see you there." She held her hand out to me. "I'm Beth, one of Reid's friends." She winked at him. I took her hand and squeezed a little bit harder than I meant to. She noticed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I was just… f-fine." I stuttered. She laughed.

"You're funny." She nudged me and started walking away towards the party. "You guys catch up with me, you hear?" She laughed and was soon out of sight. I let out a breath.

"Wow…" I said. "Do you go to school with her?" I asked him. He looked nervous.

"Uh, yeah, something like that." I cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really see her around school…" I thought for a second and then a strange suspicion hit me. Is Reid still like that? Still that player he tended to be before? I looked up at him with shock.

"Are you sleeping with her?" He didn't say anything, and just looked at the ground clenching his jaw. "Reid…" I sighed. "She's gorgeous." I almost smiled. His head shot up.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to run after her instead of trying to talk things through with me." His eyebrows pulled together and he frowned.

"Are you trying to say that you think she looks better than you do?" I looked at him with surprise.

"Well I thought that was obvious!" I laughed. "And what's also obvious is that you two have something, right?"

"No, no, no, Cam. You don't understand." He waved his hands in front of me, almost smirking. "I mean, I slept with her. I won't deny that from you. I don't _like_ her. I mean, really, that's kind of what I do…" He stopped and I looked down.

"…Is that what you're doing with me?" I asked softly.

"NO!!! Cam, no, I would never…"

"Can I talk to you about this tomorrow, Reid?" I looked back up at him. "I have a lot of things to think about right now… Plus a big brother waiting for me to show up over there." He nodded and kind of pushed past me hurriedly. I stopped, appalled that after everything he had just said, he was going to do this again, getting mad. It hadn't dawned on me that this time he actually had a reason to be. Then he stopped. I didn't really know what to do. Was he mad or not?

"Come on, Danvers. I won't wait forever." He smirked. Somehow I knew this was meant in two different ways. I smiled and walked up beside him.

"I know."

We arrived at the party, and immediately, a guy came up to the both of us and handed us red cups. I laughed.

"That was fast." I said. Reid smirked.

"Yeah, it usually is. You want me to take that for you?" He started to reach towards it. I pulled it away from him.

"No, I think I can handle it." I smiled. Truthfully, I thought I needed it. I took a large gulp of whatever it was in the cup, and somehow it didn't seem strong enough.

"Damn, Danvers." Reid raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't look at me like that." I smiled, trying to avoid his somewhat amused grin. I took another drink and the cup was empty. Dang. I must have been chugging it! I didn't even notice. Reid laughed at me when I looked into the cup, confused.

"Yes, you just downed a full cup of vodka."

"Dang." I shrugged and put the cup on a nearby table by a speaker. "Let's go." I smile and started off around the huge circle of people, spotting my brother and all of our friends. I turned around to see Reid close behind me, glaring around at people. I felt a little safer.

"Hey." I smiled and threw an arm around Kate's waist.

"Hey, how are you sweetie?" She smiled, eyeing both me and Reid.

"I'm… pretty good." I said, looking around for another guy with red cups. I knew I needed more. It was probably just stupidity that washed over me, or stress or something. I'm really not sure. Something, though, made me want to go out and get hammered. Maybe it was just the adrenaline of the night. Who knows?

Then I saw that Reid wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on in the group about the new movie that was coming out tomorrow. He was looking at her. At Beth. She was motioning for him to go over to where she was. His look made it obvious how hard it was for him to resist the temptation. But he shook his head. "I'm busy." He mouthed. Then she saw me looking at her, and quickly started to motion for me to join her, too. Reid's head snapped in my direction.

"Don't Cam." He said firmly.

"Why not?" I asked, curious.

"Uh... Just, please, Cam. Believe me on this one." His eyes pleaded me. "She's not the kind of girl you want to make friends with."

"She seemed nice, though." I challenged innocently.

"She is nice… kind of." He thought for a second and I looked over at Beth, who looked very confused. "She's nice when she's sober. And she doesn't stay sober for too long at these parties." A green light went off in my head and I looked over at her longingly. I really didn't want to stay sober for too long either.

"I'm just going to go say hi." I said calmy. "Okay?" I would have stopped if Reid had gotten mad or said no. But he didn't say anything, and just threw his hands out, motioning for me to lead the way. I smiled and started walking towards her.

"Hey Beth." I smiled at her.

"What was your name again?" She smiled widely and put her hand on my shoulder. Dang she's so much taller than me. I looked up at her.

"Cami." I laughed. She laughed too.

"You're so cute!" She took my hand and led me into the crowd of people dancing. "Come on!"

"Oh, wait, Cam!" I head Reid shouting for me. I could tell that he hadn't been paying much attention until I was being taken away from him.

"Reid…" I said his name and turned around, losing him in the crowd.

"Cameron!" I heard him one last time before Beth brought me right in the middle of the entire crowd of people dancing. I started to get a little nervous. Then a guy ran by us, stopping to hand me a red cup and winking at me. Ah. Just in time. I took a drink of the unfamiliar alcohol and handed the rest of it to Beth, who was looking at it longingly. I almost laughed. She downed the cup and tossed it on the ground.

"Thanks, hun." She winked. "Come on, let's dance." She pulled me close to her and we started grinding, laughing. I guess any other time I wouldn't have consented to doing this with a complete stranger in a mini skirt. Now, however, the alcohol that I'm not used to at all was getting to me and I felt like letting it all go. All of my morals and red flags going up in my head were pushed aside as the alcohol consumed me. Nothing I was doing felt wrong. And that was the last thing I remembered before I woke up dizzily to the sound of fists colliding with bodies.

I steadied myself to stand up, moaning when I slightly cut my hand on a sharp rock. It was cold outside, and suddenly I remembered that I had been drinking. I finally got on my feet, then gasped. Caleb's fist met with Reid's jaw and Reid flew to the ground, coming back up with eyes as black as the sky had been then.

"Stop!" I tried to yell, but somehow it only came out in a whisper. I frowned and tried to say it louder. "STOP!" It came out in somewhat of a scream. They turned to me as I felt everything spinning again, and Caleb made it to me before I hit the ground. "Stop…" I muttered again, trying to keep my eyes open. "Stop, stop, stop…" I latched onto Caleb's arm to make sure he wasn't going anywhere towards Reid, who was off the ground and wiping blood from his mouth. His eyes were still black. I pointed to him. "Stop…" I could tell he was holding back a smirk. I felt tears forming in my eyes. His jaw was beginning to swell. What have I done?

And suddenly I was waking up, sun pouring over me, in my old room. I must have passed out again. I jumped up, realizing what had happened last night, though not remembering all of it. I got out of bed, almost falling over, feeling like I had been hit by a sixteen wheeler. I steadied myself enough to make it to the door, then falling over and leaning against the frame of my bedroom door. I banged my head on the wall, wondering why I had done this to myself last night. It's not like me to drink that much. It's not really like me to drink at all.

"Cami?" I turned my head too fast and almost fell to the ground, but was able to steady myself enough to stay sitting up straight. It was Kate.

"Kaaate." I whined, putting my hands on my head. "What happened?" She shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I just know that you got hammered and Caleb and Reid got into a fight." She shook her head and looked at me pitifully. Then she smiled. "Welcome back." I laughed, and then moaned at the intense pain in my head.

"I'm surprised I haven't puked yet."

"I think you did enough of that last night, actually."

"Ugh!" I moaned again. She laughed and stood above me.

"Need some help up?" She finally got me down stairs and into the kitchen to find Pogue going through the refrigerator.

"You look peachy." He smirked.

"Shut up", was all I could say. I found a chair and sat on it, burying my face in my hands. "I'm so stupid." I heard Pogue laugh.

"I warned you." I looked up to see Reid leaning in the door way of the kitchen, looking at me with concern. "Not feeling so well?"

"How ever did you guess?" I closed my eyes and laid my head down on the table. "Where's Caleb?" It was quiet for a second.

"He's staying at Sarah's." Kate answered.

"Okay. Is that a big deal?"

"I guess not. It just means that he's really mad though." Pogue said.

"At me?" I questioned.

"Of course not at you." Reid scoffed. "How could he be mad at his baby sister? He's mad at me."

"But you didn't do anything." I was very confused. "Right?"

"You don't remember anything do you?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

"Not much. I remembered that Caleb punched you. And I told you to stop." He laughed.

"You were telling us to stop for like an hour."

"Well, what happened?" The curiosity was killing me.

"Guys, I've gotta go to town." Reid avoided my gaze.

"Reid! Now?!" I couldn't believe this.

"For what?" Pogue eyed him.

"Gotta get some groceries for my mom…" He turned to leave, stopping for a second to look at me. "Cam, nothing happened."

"Are you trying to hide this from me?" I almost shouted.

"Yeah, Cam, I am." He disappeared out of the doorway. Somehow I found the strength in myself to- clumsily- follow him.

"Reid! I want to know if it was something I did…" I shouted when I saw him across the lawn and I tried to step down off the porch.

"Cam, go back inside. You're going to hurt yourself." I heard him saying to me. I stubbornly continued towards him.

"I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have gotten drunk. I should have listened to you." I said, stumbling across the stones and leaves on the ground.

"Cameron, go back inside." He said sternly.

"No…" I got a sudden pain in my head, holding my hand up to my temple, attempting to shake it off. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I was soon staring him in the face. "What did I do?" He shook his head and looked down.

"You didn't mean to do anything." I was torn to see the hurt that he was hiding from me.

"Reid, I…" I reached up to touch his face, and suddenly I couldn't breathe. It was like I had been punched in the stomach. Everything went black, but suddenly I was back at the party at the Dells, seeing everything through Reid's eyes, hearing everything that Reid thought.

_I told her to stay away from Beth. I warned her. And here I stand, watching her being pulled into a crowd of drunken, lusty men, by the craziest alcoholic there is. I tried to keep up with them. I called her name. But soon she was gone, and I didn't know what to do. Tell Caleb? No. He'll have my ass. But Cami… I guess I'm going to have to risk it. I jogged over to where the others were, already feeling panic rising in me. What if she gets hurt?_

"_Hey, Reid, what's up?" Pogue looked me over. _

"_Where's Cami?" Kate nudged me curiously. I panted and put my hands out, about to explain what had happened, but things had already started._

"_FUCK, Reid!" Caleb growled. "You lost my sister?! HERE?!" _

"_Let's go." Pogue grabbed Caleb's arm and started towards the crowd, obviously trying to save my ass._

"_You guys search towards the crowd and we'll look around it."_

"_Well when I lost her she was kind of being pulled into the crowd…"_

"_REID!..."_

"_By who?" Pogue interrupted Caleb. I paused and sighed._

"_Beth Burmingham." Everyone gasped._

"_She got pulled into the crowd of dancing drunks by your FUCK buddy?!" Caleb's laugh seemed amused. "That's rich." I couldn't even feel anger right now. Worry was consuming me, and it wouldn't rest until I found Cami._

"_You can stand here being pissed at me all night, Danvers. I'm going to go find Cami." I walked away from the group with much larger steps than usual, scanning the crowd. I saw Aaron grinding with his girlfriend, Kira, and felt a bit relieved that at least he couldn't try anything with her. I continued looking around. Finally, I found Beth… But where the hell was Cami?!_

"_Beth!" I shouted, almost sprinting over to her._

"_Reid!" She looked at me enthusiastically, and as soon as I was in her arm's reach, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed against me. Somehow, I found it way too easy to push her back off. I held her gently by the wrists._

"_Beth, where is Cami?"_

"_Who?" Seriously, Beth?_

"_Cameron. The girl I came to the party with. Who YOU took into the crowd of people! CAMI!"_

"_Oh!" She grinned stupidly. "Uhm, she went off with some guy, I think." Beth was trying to concentrate to remember, but that was all I needed to hear. I let go of her and ran around through the trees, betting that any guy that would take a girl from a crowd would have her in the woods or in a car, trying to score._

_Soon enough, I found her leaning against a tree, letting some guy light a cigarette for her. I started sprinting again when I saw her inhale._

"_Cameron!" She turned towards me._

"_Reid!" She sounded way too much like Beth Burmingham. She even had that same goofy smile on. But this time, when she threw her arms around me, it was much harder to get her off._

"_Uh, Cam…" I couldn't look away from her. She's so magnificent. I snapped back into it when I smelled the smoke. "Cami, what the hell are you doing?!" I snatched the cigarette from her hand and threw it on the ground, pushing her away from me. I couldn't hide the disappointment on my face, and I really didn't feel like trying. She just looked down at the ground for a second, and then looked back up at me, confused. _

"_Reid, are you okay?" I almost ripped my hair out of my head._

"_Cam, why are you smoking?!" She laughed._

"_I've been smoking for a while now, silly." She giggled, and I felt like crying. Not Cami…_

"_Come on, you're going home." I tugged on her arm, away from the guy who was too wasted to notice at the moment. _

"_I like the sound of that…" She pushed herself onto me and wrapped her arm around my waist._

"_Cami, quit." I said with my teeth gritted, pushing her off me and holding her by her arm again._

"_Why?"_

"_You're drunk."_

"_And if I wasn't drunk?" She smiled and bit her lip. I started sweating. I finally got to Tyler's hummer, and thanked God that I had jacked his keys earlier. I took out my cell, still keeping a firm hold on Cami's elbow._

"_Tyler? I found her. I'm at your car. I'm taking her home." Tyler agreed that he and the guys would come meet us there and the girls would take Caleb's car back to Caleb's for the night. We would all be staying the night at the Danvers mansion._

"_Reid." Cami whined and pressed her tiny body against mine. The pleading look in her eyes was to die for. I was hoping the guys would get there soon enough to save me. "C'mon, let's get in the car…" She pulled open the back door. I forgot that I had unlocked it as we walked up. She climbed in, and attempted to pull me in with her by my shirt._

"_Cami cut it out. Your brother is on his way." I figured this would scare her out of trying to seduce me. Get me off the hook. I wanted her, but not like this…_

"_You think I care what he thinks?" She grinned mischievously and started to pull her shirt off. I grabbed her hands away and pulled her shirt back down._

"_What are you doing?!"_

"_Well, I was going for you."_

"_STOP IT!" And suddenly her hands were on the back of my neck, and her mouth was against mine. It took me a second, but I pulled away. "Please Cami. Wait until you're sober…"_

"_No. I want you now." She pulled herself to me again, and when I pulled away, she jumped out of the Hummer after me. She reached one hand up to pull on my neck again, but I pinned it against the Hummer. She grabbed a handful of my shirt with the other hand, and soon I had that one pinned too. Here I was, staring down at Cameron, looking so confused and hurt that it was heart breaking to me. All it took was her to look at my lips once, and I couldn't resist anymore. I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were so soft on mine and I felt like I was floating; that is, until I heard Caleb roar from behind me. _

"Cami? Cameron?" I opened my eyes and saw Reid, looking at me as if he was scared for me. "Are you okay? You just spaced out."

"We kissed?" I blurted out. He was completely taken aback.

"Well… yes, but I swear I didn't… How did you know that? I thought you didn't remember?" He looked washed over with concern.

"I think I just saw it…" He looked confused. "Reid, has there ever been a daughter of Ipswich?"

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I AM VERY PROUD OF THIS LONG CHAPTER FOR I HAVE BEEN WORKING VERY HARD ON IT. : ) I LOVE YOU GUYS, REVIEWWWW!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE COVENANT'S FORMER CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN CAMERON DANVERS.**_

"What?" Reid looked at me like I was crazy.

"Reid I just had a vision. And I saw everything you saw last night at the party from right before I got lost to when Caleb came after you. I heard everything you thought." I prayed he would believe me.

"Bull shit."

Of course he wouldn't believe me.

"It's not bull shit! I saw all of it!" I started falling back, forgetting for a moment I still had a hangover.

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"SHIT!" I yelled and buried my face in my hands.

"What?" He asked, amused.

"I can't believe I smoked last night." He looked at me curiously.

"So you're starting to remember some of last night. Big deal. People do that." He seemed determined to make me feel stupid.

"UGH!" I didn't want to go for a low blow but I guess I had to at this point. "So, you had to ask your fuck buddy where I was, after she left me, because you lost me." This struck a nerve. He looked at me in a way that was almost like he was offended. "And you found it hard to get me off you when I came onto you because you thought I was magnificent. And you wanted me, but not like that." I quoted his exact thoughts. "Reid, I'm telling the truth. I saw and heard everything." It took a second for his facial expression to change. I assumed he was letting all this information digest for a moment. Then it got crazy.

"Well how the fuck did you do that?!" He exploded. I jumped when he yelled.

"I… I don't know…"

"What were you thinking before you had you're… vision thing?" He said frantically.

"Well I wanted to know what happened last night really badly. And I fell. And then I touched your face and…"

"Quick Cam. Think of something you want to know about. Now."

"What do you…?"

"A question that my memories could answer." It finally clicked that he was trying to make it happen again. I thought really hard for a second, and finally decided that I wanted to know what ever happened to that kid from 7th grade. Cole.

"Okay. I have a question." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"Okay. Touch me." I giggled, but stopped when he gave me another serious look. I touched his face and nothing happened.

"Come on, Cam." He sighed, shaking his head. "You have to want to know more than that. You have to need to know, just as much as you needed to know what happened last night. If there was any way this actually happened, it had to be with you wanting it more than anything." I thought for a second, prepping myself for it. I had to know. He could be dead because of me. They could have killed his family and it would have been my fault. I have to know. I need to know. Right before a tear fell, because of imagining how bad I would feel if someone had died, I touched his cheek.

"_So, Cole. You think its fun to fuck with younger girls?" Caleb was nose to nose with him._

"_And what if I do?" Cole's eyes narrowed and he smirked. Tyler and Pogue were behind him, ready to strike. I was beside Caleb, trying not to. This guy obviously doesn't know who we are. Idiot. I mean, I can be a screw up sometimes. This guy is just sick. Forcing girls to get with him. Innocent, sweet beautiful girls like Cami. I felt my fists tighten._

"_Sick bastard." Pogue came up behind him and twisted one of his arms behind his back. He yelped, having been surprised, and fell to the ground. "I should break your arm right now. Teach you to mess with girls like that."_

"_What's it to you anyways? Who are you?" He grunted, his face now pressed against the cement. It was late, and the only thing preventing it from being pitch black was the flickering street light at the end of the basketball court we found him on._

"_You ever heard of the Sons of Ipswich?" Tyler asked before resting his foot on the side of Cole's face._

"_No. What the hell, are you like a gang or something? What do you want?" He didn't seem as frantic as I thought he should be. I crouched down beside him._

"_We're what you could call a gang if you wanted to." I was inches away from him. "You know Cameron Danvers?" I asked._

_He couldn't hide his disgusting smirk. Bad move._

_I grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his face against the cement a little more._

"_What's so funny?"_

"_Nothing!" He was having a hard time getting words out with half of his mouth covered by the dirty ground. "I don't know who you're talking about."_

"_Allow me to refresh your memory." I smiled, before getting in his face and screaming at him. "Cameron Danvers! Small girl, 7__th__ grade, brown hair, blue eyes, you cornered her in a fucking bathroom!" _

_He said nothing._

"_Fine, then." I pulled him up by his neck and landed a strong punch to the stomach._

_He fell over, out of breath. I just then noticed that my teeth were gritted and my eyes were black. I shook off the feeling just enough to get my eyes to turn back to their original color. We had agreed that this business would be handled completely on manual. No magic used._

_I stood by while Pogue and Tyler did their business with him. He had a black eye and bloody nose by the time Caleb got to him. He never had a chance. He was knocked out cold. I looked over him, wishing I could have done more. We figured he would never touch her again if he knew what was good for him._

_We found out the next week that he had transferred schools._

I came back to consciousness.

"Wow." I blinked once.

"What? What did you find out?" Reid looked kind of nervous, most likely because he hadn't thought the whole idea through that nothing in his head was safe.

"You remember that kid, Cole?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I wanted to know what happened to him." I shrugged. Reid laughed.

"You could have found out ANYTHING in my head and you chose that? I'm almost insulted." He gave me that smile.

"So, how can I do this?" I asked. "I thought only the sons had powers."

"I thought so, too." He said.

"We can ask Caleb or Tyler later." I said.

"Yeah. First, I should get you inside." He put one arm under my knees and the other around my back and carried me bridal style back into the house. "Cam, never drink again." He laughed. I nodded warily, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I promise."

He walked me past the kitchen where Pogue and Kate were talking in hushed tones at the table. He walked me up the stairs to my room. Then, he laid me on my bed.

"Cam?"

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up against the wall that the side of my bed was up against.

"Did you just smoke last night because you were drunk, or have you been smoking?" He asked. I sighed and thought I might as well tell him the truth.

"I'm trying to quit." I looked at him with the complete 'I'm sorry I'm so stupid' look on my face. He groaned.

"Why did you start?" He asked, sitting at the end of my bed.

"I was stressed." I shrugged. "I wasn't really thinking. And I hate myself for it."

"What was going on with you anyways? I mean, what stressed you out? You never wrote."

"School was tough and I got into bad situations with boys when I didn't have you guys there to scare them away." I laughed.

"You got hurt?" He looked at me with concern, scooting back and leaning his head against the wall, too, facing me.

"You could say that, yeah." I smiled sadly. "I'm so stupid, Reid. I've always been stupid."

"You're not stupid, Cam. You're just… You have your moments." We laughed.

I looked up at him, and for a split second, we were looking into each other's eyes. I looked away nervously.

"You want to know a secret, Cami?"

"What?"

"You know all the times I've yelled at you or acted mad at you?"

"Yes…"

He looked into my eyes again.

"I don't think I can recall one time that I was ACTUALLY mad at you."

"Huh?"

"It's either been me being jealous or me being hurt or stressed… I just go crazy. And it's not good, but after all these years of us fighting, it comes down to the fact that…" He paused.

"The fact that what?"

"Cami, you're perfect." I smiled and looked at my hands. "I wish I was."

I looked up at him quickly. "You're fine the way you are, Reid."

"No, I'm not. I accuse you of stupid shit and yell at you, and… it's stupid."

"Hmm… Then I have an idea."

"What?"

"To make up for all the times you've yelled at me or gotten mad or accused me of something I didn't do, you can take me out on a date tonight." I smiled at him. He looked up at me and grinned.

"You really want to let me do that, Danvers?" He said daringly.

"Absolutely."

"Wait…" He paused. "Caleb's still pissed off at me from last night. There's no way…"

"I'll talk to him." I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at 7, and if something goes wrong with Caleb, I'll call you, alright?"

"Sure." He smiled. "Good luck." Before he kissed my forehead and walked out of my room.

**SO I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE THE LAST UPDATE BUT… WHAT DO YOU THINK??:)**


End file.
